


What Do We Do When The Plan Comes Together?

by Debi_C



Series: The Drunken Colonel Saga [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overture, curtains, lights,<br/>This is it, the night of nights<br/>No more rehearsing and nursing a part<br/>We know every part by heart<br/>Overture, curtains, lights<br/>This is it, you'll hit the heights<br/>And oh what heights we'll hit<br/>On with the show this is it </p><p>Tonight what heights we'll hit<br/>On with the show this is it</p><p>(Lyrics to the Bugs Bunny Show)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daniel and Sam

**Author's Note:**

> And then you asked, 'Where's Jack and Teal'c?'.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overture, curtains, lights,  
> This is it, the night of nights  
> No more rehearsing and nursing a part  
> We know every part by heart  
> Overture, curtains, lights  
> This is it, you'll hit the heights  
> And oh what heights we'll hit  
> On with the show this is it 
> 
> Tonight what heights we'll hit  
> On with the show this is it
> 
> (Lyrics to the Bugs Bunny Show)

O'Neill and Carter entered her office after briefing the new SGC recruits on correct military procedure while off world. Sam noticed a flashing light on her phone indicating a voicemail message. She dropped her pile of folders on her desk and absentmindedly hit the activation button.

A voice, obviously disguised, came over the speaker. "This is Dr. Daniel Jackson's Answering Machine with a message for Major Samantha Carter's Answering Machine. Dr. Jackson advises plan is still a go if your schedule is free. Rendezvous at 1800 hours at pre selected site. Any change of plan should be reported to affected party ASAP."

Carter looked over O'Neill who was watching her with undisguised curiosity. She had to laugh at his expression. "It's Daniel." She commented unnecessarily. 

"Obviously." He indicated the phone. "Covert meetings behind my back, eh?"

"Now, Colonel." She replied in her 'good girl' voice. "Why would we do that?"

He smiled at her, having a pretty good idea what it was all about. "That's all right Major, just be sure you get him home by curfew." 

She shook her head at him. "No promises on that, Colonel." She laughed at him as he left her office, waving at her over his shoulder.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel Jackson had left work early that Friday afternoon. He went to his apartment, showered changed into a long, sleeved black felt shirt and cords, then drove to the uptown Four Seasons Hotel. He left his late model silver Audi with the valet and checked in. He took his small carry bag and went up to his room and looked around. It was a luxurious suite on the 45th floor that had a marvelous view of the downtown night lights that transitioned into the breathtaking Colorado Rockies. He called room service and placed an order to be delivered later that evening. He'd either share it or use it to drown his sorrows. Daniel still wasn't sure which. 

After putting his few articles of clothing away and stocking the bathroom with some special items he started down to the Dining Room. Before leaving the room, he removed a blue velvet box from his overnight bag and slipped it into his shirt pocket. As he turned out the lights to leave, he stopped to check the room one last time. Everything appeared to be in place. Shaking his head at his own nervousness and he went downstairs to wait for his guest's arrival.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam Carter drove home that evening feeling rather lightheaded. She showered and changed into a flattering a-line dress of a dark blue color and slipped on some low-heeled sandals. Before she left her bedroom she quickly packed a small suitcase for that night. She grabbed a sweater on her way out the door. Getting back into her small compact sedan, she pulled out of her driveway and started back into Colorado Springs.

Sam checked the address as she pulled into the front of the Hotel. This was not what she had expected; though she admitted to herself that she hadn't really known what to anticipate. This was one of the nicest hotels in the city. As she got out of the car, she handed her keys to the valet and the concierge took her rather battered Air Force travel bag, opening the hotel's door for her.

As she entered the foyer, Sam glanced around looking for something to base her next actions on. Sure enough, there was Daniel. He had just exited the elevator when she saw him. Their eyes met, Daniel giving her a welcoming smile. He was dressed all in black, long sleeved poet's shirt open at the neck and corduroy slacks. It startled her. She was used to seeing him in BDU pants and tee shirts, both usually too large for his frame. These clothes had obviously been purchased carefully with both fit and appearance meticulously considered. She wondered who had done the picking.

"Hi." Daniel came up to her, took her hands and kissed her on the cheek. "You came." He commented gratefully, as if he had been unsure that she would.

She smiled and tried not to blush, failing miserably. "Well, it would be rather anti-climactic if I hadn't."

"No, it probably would have been sensible." He laughed. "I feel like...I don't know, like this is an old movie or something, clandestine meeting and all." Daniel looked at the doorman and accepted the valise, slipping some cash to him as their hands met. The uniformed man nodded to the deskman who waved a porter towards the couple. Daniel handed the case off to the teenager and said briefly. "Room 45C." The young man nodded and was off.

"Wow." She looked around. "Daniel, this is a little..."

He looked at her over his wire framed glasses. "Over the top?"

She laughed. "I was going to say...well, flattering. You didn't have to go this far, you know."

"Hey, we go across the galaxy to pick up rocks. I can at least go across town for my favorite lady."

She looked at him. "That's over the top."

Daniel looked at her with a hurt expression. "What? Who else would fit that description?"

"Well..." 

"See. You are the only one, Sam." He shrugged. "Sorry."

She looked at him in mock dismay. "Sorry! Sorry? Sorry for what?" She grabbed him around the waist and kissed him soundly on the cheek. "C'mon, Daniel...look around. This is it, baby. It don't get no better than this. Fancy hotel, snazzy clothes, a good looking guy on my arm..."

"A great looking 'lady' on mine." Daniel picked up on her line. He extended his elbow and she slipped her arm through it and they went towards the Dining Room. "And, rumor has it...a cordon bleu chef in the kitchen."

"Well, you'll have to order for me then. I don't know anything about food like that!" She laughed gaily.

"Ya-chur-ya-bet-cha." They walked to the Dining Room arm in arm, giggling.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour and a half later, over the last of a bottle of expensive champagne that had mysteriously appeared at their table with a note that said only 'Enjoy', the pair sat looking at each other over candlelight. Daniel reached into his shirt pocket and produced a small flat blue velvet box. Shyly he placed it on the table next to her hand. 

She looked at his quizzically. "What's this?'

He blushed again. "Well, it's not one of 'those' rings, but I thought it fit the circumstances." Daniel looked at her, "but it can be replaced at any time with one of them."

Sam smiled softly at his hesitance, picked up the box and opened it. Inside, was a silken bag, which she opened and shook an object out into her hand. There lay a delicately carved claddagh ring. The two hands holding the heart were silver, whereas the heart itself was golden. She turned it to look at the inside and there etched in the inner surface was the quote; 'two hands hold the beauty of life'. She swallowed and tried to blink away the tears that had suddenly formed. "Daniel, I don't know what to say."

He smiled back. "You don't have to say anything, Sam." Daniel reached across the table, took the ring from her hand and slipped it on her finger. "You've always been special to me, from the first time we met. You understood me better than anyone."

"No, not anyone." She disagreed, thinking of another someone in their lives.

"Yea, well. That's true." He grinned back at her, indicating the champagne. "Obviously we didn't fool him this time either." 

"Well, he was in my lab when I got the mysterious message from my secret admirer."

Daniel shook his head. "That's the problem with working for a Special Operations trained supervisor. There are no such things as secrets."

"Not with him around." She smiled. "But the good news is he doesn't tell them either."

"Well," he stood up and came around to her side of the table, extending his hand to her. 

"Since there are no secrets left in the world..."

She took his hand and stood. Daniel bowed and kissed her fingertips before leading the way to their room. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they entered the suite, Sam looked around. Then seeing the view she went over to stand by the window. Daniel followed, opening the sliding door to the balcony so they could step outside. A cool wind swept across them, Sam rubbed her arms, trying to ward off the cold. Daniel stepped up behind her and slid his arms around her shoulders lending his warmth to her.

They stood like that for several minute reveling in the beauty of the scene that lay before them.

"Daniel, this is too much." She finally managed to say in protest.

"No, it's just enough." He kissed her on her neck. "The Air Force pays me quite well. I can afford to splurge once and awhile." Daniel smiled and kissed her ear. "And believe me when I say, you're worth the very best."

"Just my luck," she giggled, feeling giddy as a schoolgirl. "I find the last of the red hot romantics."

He turned her in his arms to face him. "Guilty as charged I'm afraid." He kissed her, grazing gently over her lips, then becoming more demanding, slipping his tongue between her lips. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. He slipped his arms around her waist, holding her gently against him. Through the silk dress she was wearing, he could feel her nipples harden in her excitement. Through his corduroy trousers, she became aware of his erection, his need for her. She rubbed against him to encourage him. He slid his hands down to caress her firm roundness then up her back. Sam pressed her hand against his chest. 

"Daniel?" She freed her mouth from his for a moment.

"Humm..." He proceeded to lick and nip his way down her jaw and throat.

"Can we go inside now?" 

"Uhm humm." He allowed her to take his hand and lead him back into the room and towards the bed. As they sat down side by side, facing each other, Daniel moved back to kissing her mouth...then stopped, looking deeply into her blue eyes. "Sam, this is your last chance."

She looked back at him in confusion. "To do what?"

"To change your mind, to back out." He was breathing deeply, pulling in her scent. "Tell me now."

"Daniel, if I didn't want to do this, I wouldn't have come tonight." She reached to unbutton his shirt and stroke his soft throat and smooth chest. "How about you? Any doubts?"

"About loving you and making love to you? None what so ever." Daniel slipped his hands around to her back and unzipped her silk dress; the soft material pooled around her waist. She pushed the shirt back off his shoulders and lowered her head to kiss his left nipple, then his right. He arched his head and neck back, groaning softly in his throat. His talented fingers found the fastening to her bra and removed it, dropping it to the floor. He then reached to cup her breasts in both hands, flicking his thumbs across her nipples, making them stand erect. Sam's hands moved to Daniel's belt and fly, opening the zipper and reaching inside, stroking the firm flesh and allowing his erection freedom. 

They stood together to allow their clothing to slid to the floor and to pull off their shoes, stockings and underwear. They stood together naked to each others eyes and they found that they were indeed beautiful. Daniel reached for the woman and she slid into his arms as if they were made for each other. He kissed her gently and she pulled him down on the bed on top of her, moaning her approval. He slowly began to explore her body with his hands and mouth. Sliding down her body, he reveled in the taste and smell of her and she arched against him, demanding more. She stroked his neck and head, burying her hands in his hair and exploring his face as he mapped her sensitive areas with his tongue.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Daniel awoke to a knocking on the door. He got up, pulled on his corduroys and made sure that the sheet covered Sam. He padded over to the door and opened it to receive the room service. He tipped the bellboy and pulled the rolling table into the room. The cork had already been pulled once so the bottle of champagne was easy to open. He poured it into the two flute glasses that had come on the table and carried them into the inner bedroom. Sam smiled sleepily at him from the bed. He sat down next to her and handed a glass to her. "Hi."

She sat up in the bed and took a sip of the wine. "Hi, yourself.'

"Are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful. How are you?"

"I'm fine and you're right, you are pretty wonderful." He leaned over and kissed her, tasting the champagne on her lips.

"Who was that at the door?"

"It was just room service." He replied. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes," she sat the glass down on the table next to the bed. "But it doesn't have anything to do with room service."

He laughed at her. "Well, that proves the theory."

"What theory?"

"That women are at their sexual peak in their thirties and men have it in their twenties. You're going to wear me out." He sat his glass down next to hers. 

"Oh, dear." She looked at him in mock horror. "Is this going to be a problem?"

"I don't think so, well not yet anyway." He moved up next to her stroking his hand down her breasts and belly. "I'm in my early thirties."

"Well, let's hurry before you get any older." She unfastened his slacks and pulled them down. He kicked them off onto the floor.

He laughed at her and pulled her on top of him. She started to giggle, sliding down to lie by his side, delighted by his laughter. The giggling escalated into her own mirth. The two lovers lay side by side laughing out loud for several minutes then started to quiet down, with an occasional chuckle and giggle still sounding for some time. Daniel finally rolled over on his side to watch her face, smiling down at her. She pulled him down for another kiss and giggled in the middle of it.

"Is it supposed to be like this Daniel?" 

"Oh, yes. It is, believe me." Impishness shining in his eyes. "If not, well, what should it be like?" He lay back down, pulling her head and shoulders to cradle her on his chest. 

"I guess I don't know." She looked up at him, his blue eyes seeming even more so without his glasses to buffer their vivid color. She snuggled up closer to him, her fingers drawing unseen pictures on his chest. He reached down to pull the sheet over them with one hand while embracing her still with his other arm. 

"What do you mean?" He asked gently.

"Oh nothing."

"Oh, yes something." Daniel stroked her cheek with his free hand.

"Well, you know I was engaged before...to Jonas." He nodded, watching her expression. "Well, we made love a lot...but it was never like this. He was...well, not sensitive... sometimes it hurt, and sometimes it was all about him." She colored slightly under his attentive gaze. "I guess I thought it was me. That I wasn't...responsive enough."

"Sam, it wasn't you. I can guarantee that you're responsive. It was him." Daniel bent to kiss her again. "I'm not really experienced with lots of people. Sarah taught me some but Sha'uri taught me most of what I know and she was a virgin when we married." It was his turn to blush. "Well, we got married like three days after, right before Jack and the guys left. But she wasn't shy, not like that. She told me what she liked when I did it and I just did what pleased her." He shrugged.

Sam reached up and softly brushed her fingertips down his face. "You listened though, you learned together. You cared."

"Of course, I loved her." He looked at her curiously. "I wanted her to be happy, uhm satisfied."

"But that's it, Daniel. You cared enough to listen. Jonas, well, he never did."

"Then Jonas was a fool." He kissed her again and stroked his hand down her belly. "A stupid, wicked fool." 

She arched up to meet his hand. "Oh, Daniel......make love to me again."

He tugged on her hip. "Come on then. Your wish is my command." She smiled at him and straddled him; bending down to take his mouth and plunder it for all his passion.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Sam awoke to the sound of a shower. Daniel's side of the bed was still warm and she rolled over to clasp his pillow to her breasts. It smelled of him and it comforted her. She had never had an experience like this one before. Oh yea, she'd had sex before...with a boyfriend in the academy then when she and Jonas met during her first assignment and gotten engaged. And afterwards after their disastrous engagement had broken off, with one or two others. She'd partied with them, drank with them and slept with them, but nothing she had experienced prepared her for the gentle loving that she had just experienced. Her archeologist, she smiled to herself. He'd patiently studied her to find her likes and dislikes, he'd explored her for her passions then he'd moved her to heights that she'd never thought to find. 

When the object of her contemplations came out of the bathroom, slender hips wrapped in a towel, he looked at her and was fascinated by her expression. "Penny for your thoughts?"

She smiled up at Daniel. "I'll never be able to watch you at a dig site again without thinking of us here."

Daniel looked at her mystified. "What do you mean?"

"You do everything the same way." She rolled over and stretched. "With complete concentration and all of your passion."

"Wait a minute, if you think I'm treating you like...like I'm excavating a dig...I need to call down and extend our reservations and do a better job tonight." He sat down next to her and looked at her quizzically.

"No, no...not like that." She blushed. "You do everything like this. You never spare a penny or a second or any of yourself when you do something. You're so...devoted."

"I am to you Samantha Carter." He kissed her gently on the forehead. "You're so very special and you only deserve the best I can give, nothing less."

"Daniel, can you extend the reservations for another night?" She asked shyly.

"Sure." He smiled down at her and raised an eyebrow. "You want?"

"Yeachuryabettcha." They laughed together again for several moments. Sam got up to take her shower and Daniel reached for the phone. She heard him telling the clerk that they were staying another night. When she came out of the bathroom, he'd gotten dressed. She looked at him in confusion. 

"Mademoiselle Carter, we have tickets to Phantom of the Opera." He glanced down at his watch. "And we have three hours to have dinner and be there by first curtain. Can you fit that into your schedule?"

"Daniel! That's too..."

"Nope, now come on or we'll be at Mickey D's for dinner." He grinned at her expression. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning arrived without any abnormal occurrences. Daniel Jackson arrived at the commissary, selected his customary breakfast and saw Jack O'Neill and Teal'c sitting at a table eating their breakfast. He sat down next to Jack. "Good morning."

Jack looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes. "And good morning to you too." 

Teal'c smiled a small smile and nodded his greetings.

After a few minutes, Sam Carter arrived and made her way to her teammates table. "Morning everyone." 

"Majorcarter, good morning to you also." Teal'c responded.

Jack having a mouthful of oatmeal nodded happily. Nothing brightened his day as having all of his teammates happy, healthy and together. He swallowed the food. "Have a good weekend?" He asked in an innocent tone.

Sam and Daniel nodded circumspectly. "Yes, I had a good weekend." Danny replied.

"Me too." Sam answered. "You know, went to see a play, caught up on my sleep..."

"Daniel?"

"Me, oh I uh, did some research and uh, found some historical applications. It was nice." His caught Sam's eyes with his. "And I spent a lot of time in bed too. You know, napping."

Jack shook his head. "These kids today. Teal'c I tell ya, there's just no hope for them." He sighed. "We went to a hockey match and had pizza afterwards. You two really missed a good time."

"Yes, Sir." Sam nodded. "Sounds like we missed a lot."

"But you know, Jack." Daniel looked at him seriously. "Sometimes, it's just nice to spend the day in bed."


	2. Jack and Teal'c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then you asked, 'Where's Jack and Teal'c

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack O'Neill, Commander of SG1 and Teal'c, Alien team mate and ex-First Prime of Apophis pulled into the driveway of O'Neill's suburban ranch style house in Jack's dark green Ford F250 Pickup. The Hockey Game had finished an hour ago but the traffic out to the hinterlands had taken longer than expected. The two men had stopped on the way in to pick up two large pizzas to continue their night and feed their hunger while they watched the movie, THE ALAMO, starring John Wayne, Richard Widmark, and Richard Boone. It was the story of an epic battle for freedom set in the state of Texas, General Hammond's home state.

As the two men settled down for some serious noshing in Jack's living room, Teal'c looked to his leader. "O'Neill, why did not Danieljackson and Majorcarter join us here to view this film?"

Jack looked over at the big man and smiled paternally. "Why Teal'c, I thought you knew. This is their big weekend." He nodded affably and hit the pause button of the VCRs remote control. "Daniel got medical clearance for deep breathing and Carter's been off the birth control pill for four months. They're not getting any younger, ya know."

Realization of the date made Teal'c smile knowingly. "Then it is indeed an occasion for celebration for our comrades." He looked curiously at O'Neill as the lanky man sprawled comfortably in his recliner. "Where are they at? Should they not be here?"

O'Neill stared at him. "Here? No, from what I was able to find out...with a little creative research, Daniel booked them into a ritzy hotel down town in a room with a view, arranged for an elegant dinner, and bought her some sort of expensive piece of jewelry. I sent them a bottle of fine champagne." He smiled contentedly at the thought of his two 'kids' together for a little happiness. "They'll be fine."

"But why are you here? Should you not be with them?" Teal'c realized that he had said something wrong when O'Neill spat a mouthful of beer onto his lap and a plate of pizza that had been precariously balanced on the arm of the Naugahyde chair.

"What?" Jack exclaimed as he grabbed the plate and started daubing ineffectually at the stains forming on his clothing, chair and carpet. Teal'c immediately leaped to his leader's assistance. After they had gotten the mess under control, Jack looked at the alien and said. "What the devil did you mean, shouldn't I be with them. They're both grown up, hell...Danny was married for Cripes sakes. What do they need me for?"

Teal'c looked at him in hurt confusion. "Why to witness their coupling of course." He stated unequivocally. "To ensure the success and to verify the paternity of any offspring that should arise. Why else?"

Jack looked at him in amazement. "Well, shit Teal'c. That's their business." O'Neill had turned a bright red and took another large swig of the beer that was left in his bottle.

"But O'Neill, did you not propose this action for them?" The Jaffa pressed his commander for clarification. "Did you not select them as mates for each other?" At the human's expression of confusion, Teal'c was indignant. "It is your responsibility to take these actions in behalf of your team members, as Master Braytac did for Dreyak and myself when we coupled to create Ryak." He shook his head. "It is your duty to them as your subordinates."

"Braytac was there when you and your wife did...it?" Now it was Jack's time to be confused.

"Did what?"

"Coupled, had sex, did...it?"

"Of course, it was his responsibility and his duty to guard my back while I risked my life for the service of the false god." Teal'c sat back with a happy expression on his face. "He also held my prim'ta, so that no harm would come to my chosen partner during the mating." The alien looked knowingly at his human leader. "It would not do to have my larva injure or possess my chosen mate while I was so occupied."

"EEewwweeeh, Teal'c. That's too much information." Jack shuddered and thougt about the larva in Teal'c's pouch. He barely managed to keep his pizza where it belonged, on his plate and in his stomach. "You mean Junior would have hurt your wife?" 

"No, O'Neill." Teal'c helped himself to another piece of pizza pie. Jack relaxed a little at this news until Teal'c continued on. "The larva you refer to as Junior was not my Primta at that time. I carried a much more mature female larva who might have tried to join with Dreyak. Braytak would have had to kill them both if that had occurred. So his purpose was two-fold."

O'Neill swallowed convulsively again. "Well, thank God Almighty and all his host of Archangels that we don't have to worry about THAT possibility." He shook his head, knowing that he had a whole bunch of new nightmares in his very near future. 

Teal'c watched his friend in amazement. "So you feel that Danieljackson and Samanthacarter will be able to accomplish their goals without assistance from you?"

Jack looked at him again with confoundment. "Uh, yea." He tried to smile. "I have full confidence in those two kids. I'm sure that they'll, uh they'll, uh take care of things all by themselves." He went to take another drink of beer. "They don't need me there, that's for damned sure."

"Are you not afraid that Samanthacarter will injure him?" Teal'c was still concerned. "After all Danieljackson is not a warrior and she is a fierce fighter."

Jack stared at his friend. "Teal'c, they're not gonna fight to the death, for crying out loud. They love each other." Jack exclaimed. "Human's...make love when they have sex...they don't injure each other...at least not if you do it right." Jack paused. "Carter wouldn't hurt Danny anymore than I would."

"You and Danieljackson have had...."

'NO! NONONO! Danny and I have not had sex!"

"Then how do you know that you would not hurt him.?"

Jack looked at Teal'c in amazement. "I...oh, never mind..."

"Have you and Samanthacarter had..."

"NO...no, we haven't had sex either." O'Neill tried not to yell.

"Then how do you know she will not hurt him?"

"I...I...I don't know how to answer that. We haven't, she wouldn't, he couldn't, I shouldn't, oh hell, never mind."

"Never?"

"Never! Now, look let's watch the movie okay...Danny and Carter will not hurt each other. They, they like each other, they love each other. They wouldn't DO that!"

"You are not concerned?"

"NO! I'm not concerned. Now, please." Jack wheezed. He got up and retrieved another beer. "Please, can we watch the movie?"

"If you insist, O'Neill." The dark eyes watched him, suspiciously. "O'Neill if you feel yourself incapable of performing this service for our teammates, I would be happ..."

"NO! Now Teal'c..." Jack looked at his friend and took a deep breath. After a moment or two to steady his nerve, hands, eyes and voice he continued. "They'll be fine. Trust me on this, okay!"

"Very well, O'Neill. If you are certain." The big man seemed to remain dubious about his human team mates. "Since there is no prim'ta to guard against, I will accept that there is no immediate danger to either of them.

Jack sighed and hit the play button. "I. Am. Certain."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday evening, Jack was watching the news and trying to forget the conversation that he'd had with Teal'c Friday night. Tomorrow he'd see Daniel and Carter. They'd be fine. The nightmares Daniel as a Jaffa, of screaming larvas and Carter possessed that he'd had for the past two nights would be forgotten. "Jiminy Christmas." He muttered as he ran his hand through his salt and pepper hair. "Maybe a Boilermaker before bedtime."

The phone rang and Jack picked it up. "O'Neill."

"Hey Jack."

"Danny, are you okay?" He asked before he could stop himself.

The voice on the other end sounded healthy, happy and a little confused. "Sure. Sure I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Is Sa...Carter okay?"

"Yes Jack. Sam's fine, or at least she was at two o'clock this afternoon. Why?"

Jack could have kicked himself. There was Daniel's magic word. "Oh, nothing...just a conversation I had with Teal'c." He had a shiver, then complained almost to himself. "God, he gave me nightmares."

"Jack, are you okay?" Daniel's voice sounded concerned for Jack.

"Yea, I'm okay. Danny, he told me the damnedest thing."

"Oh? Like what?"

"That Jaffa bosses have to be there when their guys mate so they don't kill each other, and that Junior don't possess their wives, and that they have to watch 'em to be sure they do it right, and that he was afraid that Carter would hurt you and that..."

Daniel's voice came through loud and clear over the phone. "JACK! STOP IT! Calm down...it's all right...we're fine." Jackson had never heard O'Neill babble before...it was making him nervous. "Jack, we're both fine, nobody got hurt. I'm okay and Sam's okay. Are you all right? You sound, well weird."

"Daniel, after having that conversation...I felt weird, I feel weird. It was so...gross!" Jack shook his head and sighed into the mouthpiece. "You two didn't hurt each other did you?"

"No Jack...and Sam said to tell you that she even got me back by curfew." A pause, "Jack, why do I have a curfew?"


End file.
